


Secret Santa

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If there was ever a sign that they were meant for each other, this was it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> for the Free!SecretSanta2015 event hosted by @freetextposts, thank you for organizing this wonderful event.
> 
> for @bunniesandjellyfishes, who asked for MakoHaru Roommates living together in Tokyo and fluff, I hope you like what I did with the prompt you gave. Happy holidays and all that good cheer!

“Well, they sure haven’t changed.” Rin snorted, taking a sip from the hot chocolate in his hand. It was a little too sweet for his taste, and he had an idea that it was Nagisa who’d made it, but he enjoyed it all the same.

“I find it very unlikely that they ever will.” Rei said beside Rin, inspecting a brightly colored cookie before popping it into his mouth.

“You should see them when they think no one is looking.” Sousuke muttered, coming around Rin to get a cup of chocolate for himself. “They practically radiate little hearts.” At this all three of them glanced over at where Makoto and Haru were sitting. Their heads were bent close together, whispering words to each other, words only they could hear. Makoto was smiling brightly, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. Haru’s smile was smaller but the look of adoration on his face was hard to miss. If this was them when they knew people were looking at them, what the hell did they do when they thought they were alone?

Rin couldn’t suppress the chuckle as he shouted, “When’s the wedding you two?”

All three looked on in amusement as Makoto’s face turned a shade of red that perfectly matched his bright red sweater, a sheepish smile curling his lips, and Haru turned to glare at them, eyes zeroing in on Rin.

Rin, of course, knew full well what Haru had planned for tonight. After they’d gone to England for a swim meet, he’d started sharing his thoughts with Rin, after swearing him to secrecy. Rin hadn’t been that surprised, he’d been a witness to their relationship from an early start. He suspected Nagisa might know something too, judging by the looks he kept throwing at the couple while he spoke with Ai and Gou.

Whatever was going to happen, Rin was sure it would be interesting.

…

Nagisa gathered everyone around the little tree they’d all set up in the middle of Makoto and Haru’s apartment. This year was a rare one, for once they’d all been able to get together. Because of this, they’d decided to do a Secret Santa, well, it wasn’t the _only_ reason for doing it.

Nagisa clapped his hand as he signaled the start of the gift-giving. As the one who had suggested the event, Nagisa went first, digging through the mountain of presents under the tree for his. He grinned as he called out Sousuke’s name, handing over the colorful package to a worried-looking Sousuke. It progressed smoothly, one after the other they got up and handed over their presents, exchanging a hug or smile. When there were only two presents, it was clear who had gotten who.

Makoto laughed as he and Haru got up from their place on the sofa. There were murmurs and giggles as they faced each other, a small box in Haru’s hand and a tiny gift bag in Makoto’s

“No surprise there.” Gou whispered to Ai.

“Judging by that smirk, you know something, don’t you?” Sousuke said, an arm wrapping around Rin’s shoulders. Rin simply leaned into the touch, smirk widening.

“Are they…?” Nagisa nodded enthusiastically as Rei trailed off, eyes on the pair.

In the middle of the room, completely unaware of the curious eyes on them, Makoto and Haru stood, equal looks of love on their faces.

“Should we just…”

“Exchange, yes.”

Carefully, they exchanged gifts. This hadn’t been what either of them had expected, but they could explain once the other saw their gift. However, they were rendered speechless when they opened each other’s present. Haru’s wide eyes immediately looked up to meet Makoto’s shocked ones. They completely missed the gasps and cheers of some of their friends.

“Makoto, you…”

Makoto’s eyes glistened as his eyes flickered to the ring in his hand. He couldn’t properly articulate what he was feeling, the lump in his throat keeping him from saying anything. If there was ever a sign that they were meant for each other, this was it.

Neither was sure who moved first—later their friends would say it was both of them, in sync as always, but soon they found themselves wrapped in each other’s embrace. A kiss was shared, a brief brushing of lips as a soft _yes_ passed between them. By the time they slipped on their rings, Rei and Rin were practically in tears. Nagisa was the first to jump on them.

“I had no idea Haru-chan was also planning on doing that.” Nagisa giggled, hugging them both.

“You knew?!” Gou was next, throwing a mock glare at Nagisa.

“You two are unbelievable.” Rin said after he composed himself, ignoring the chuckle from Sousuke. He’d been prepared for Haru to propose to Makoto, not for the two idiots to read each other’s minds like always and drown them all in their lovey-dovey crap.

…

Makoto smiled as Haru settled next to him, his head finding the crook of Makoto’s neck. They were currently alone in their dimly lit living room, only the shining lights of their tree keeping them company. Makoto hugged Haru closer as the other wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist.

“Love you.” Makoto said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Haru’s head. His heart jumped when he caught sight of the glimmering ring in his finger.

“Love you more.” Haru replied, lips brushing against Makoto’s neck, a smile curving his lips as he watched his own ring flicker in the light.

Happier than ever before, they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.      


End file.
